


Only Human

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Stress Relief, Unplanned Pregnancy, fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya finds out she is pregnant and learns how to deal with the repercussions.





	1. Live

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make a mini series. It is only three parts and it has to deal with forgie. Look, I have read so many fanfics depciting forgie and Arya and Gendry and I wanted to write my own take on it. Besides this will help quench your “An Unexpected Journey” withdrawal until part 12 comes out, which I would like to say, probably won’t be until sometime next week or the week after. I am going to be honest with you all, this weekend is the weekend before my birthday and my friends are taking me out, then next weekend is St Pete Pride Parade in St Pete, FL and I have tickets that I have had for like a month, so I am going. This little short story is something I wrote like right after epsiode 6 aired and I was pissed on how the ended my fav ship! I did fine tune it and the good news the other two parts are already written. I will post part 2 tomorrow, in the mean time, I hope you enjoy! ALSO: There is talk about abortion so I know it can be a trigger, you have been warned.

It had been three days since the Dragon Pit council meeting. After her brother was exiled and her sister named Queen in the North, Arya truly had no reason to stay in Westeros.  A once familiar place, now became foreign and unfamiliar. If she was being honest with herself, Westeros hadn’t felt like home in a very long time.

Her plan was simple; sail west until she reached a new and strange land. She had a ship and a crew and was prepared for her journey. Everything was going to plan. Almost.

“Are you certain? Truly certain?” She asked the young Maester. Her voice was laced with anxiety and her panic was beginning to set in. She hadn’t truly believed in his abilities, considering he hadn’t finished his training at the Citadel. However, he had proven himself some when he stitched up her wounds from the Battle of Kings Landing, nearly a moon prior.

“Yes, I am certain. My wife has given birth and she is due to give birth again, soon. I think I know the common symptoms of pregnancy.” Sam answered harshly.

Arya was surprise by his tone. She had known Sam to be a timid man, but it seems questioning his abilities had riled him so.

Arya swallowed, “Is there anything that I can take to…terminate the pregnancy?”

She had regretted the question as soon as it left her lips. She couldn’t get rid of the babe, even if she didn’t want it. The child was innocent in this cruel world and no matter how much her mind urged her to run her own sword into the growing belly, she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

“There are ways, but it will be dangerous for you, considering you are nearly four moons along. I can grab what I need, if you wish to proceed.” Sam said.

Arya shook her head, “No, that won’t be necessary.”

She turned from Sam to face the burning fire crackling in her chambers in the Red Keep. She had suspected that she was carrying _his_ child since the Dragon Pit, but ignored all the signs and symptoms. She kept thinking it was just a mild sickness that would go away. When it didn’t, she had to get confirmation, and the only Maester she trust was Samwell Tarly.

“So, you are keeping the babe?” He asked her.

“I didn’t say that either, Sam.” Arya let out a deep sigh. Truthfully, Arya didn’t know what she would do. She couldn’t stay, that much she knew, but it was also a risk to give birth on the high seas with no land for miles.

“If I may intervene, mayhap you should postpone your voyage until after you give birth. If you truly do not want the babe, then give it to your sister to raise. She will be able to care for it.” He suggested.

Arya’s eyes widened and she turned from the fire to face Sam directly.

“I will do no such thing! This child will stay as far away from Westerosi politics as possible. I may not want the babe, but I will not let it suffer the same fate that my family has. That Jon has. No. I will leave in the morning as planned.”

Arya couldn’t subject her child’s life to such nonsense. She’s rather give birth at sea and give the child to some foreign woman than to have it live a life being looked down upon or worse, being used as a political tool in someone else’s game. The farther away the better.

“And what of the babe’s father? Mayhap he would take the child?” He questioned.

“Aye, Sam, he would. But he is to never know. No one is to ever know. You must swear to not tell a living soul. Aside from the Maester traveling with me and few trustworthy chambermaids, no one else must know.” Arya’s hands fell to her stomach. To the untrained eye, her small bump would not be noticeable. She couldn’t let anyone know of her situation, not her family and not _him._

She had no doubt that he would love the babe with all his being, but Arya couldn’t muster the courage to face him. Not yet. Much like their night together before the Battle of the Dawn, she hadn’t expected to live through King’s Landing. She rejected him, knowing she wouldn’t return, but she did and now things were even more complicated than before.

He had tried to talk to her after the Dragon Pit, but she scurried away like some scared mouse. She had avoided all of his advances and eventually he had stopped. She would be leaving come the morning and so would he; both in the opposite direction.  

“I swear. The only person I will inform is your maester traveling with you. Do you know of the two chambermaids you wish to tell? I can have them prepare you for your journey.” Sam asked.

“They already know. I told them last night. I had already suspected, I just needed confirmation. Thank you, Sam. Truly. And I do wish you all the best with your upcoming child.” Arya said, sincerely.

Same gave a small nod and exited the room.

She was truly grateful for his secrecy. She could trust him, Jon said so himself. And there was no other maester, aside from the voyaging with her, that she trusted more. He had been nothing more than a shy thing when she first met him, but now he had more confidence. She had noticed the change soon after she killed the Night King, taking his army of the dead to the grave. War had a way of changing people; him for the better.

She had wished it had changed her.

She sighed and began to strip her clothing. It was late in the night and she had a busy day come the morning. She climbed in bed and pulled the furs just below her breasts. It was unnaturally hot in King’s Landing, and the stone did little to nothing to help cool the keep. The fire in the hearth was meant more for light than warmth and as soon as Samwell had left, Arya let it die out.

She laid there in her bed staring at the ceiling. As much as she wanted sleep to engulf her, it would not come. Everything that had been nagging her deepest thoughts had made its way to the surface, preventing her to close her eyes.

She felt so stupid. How could she not have thought to take a simple drought of moon tea? It would have taken no more than a few minutes and she wouldn’t be in the situation that she was in now. She didn’t regret her night with him, just her own selfishness. She wanted to feel what it felt like, to experience something more than just death. He had been life and he had given her something that she never thought she would feel again.

She slowly placed her hands on her growing swell. It was a strange feeling for her to know that there was a babe growing inside of her. A babe that he helped her make. At that moment, she couldn’t help but think of The Hound’s words to her. He told her to live; to be alive. She never imagined it would be like this. _What a cruel joke, Sandor._  

She pulled her hands from her stomach and placed them behind her head. _Do not get attached. It will only make it worse when you have to give her up,_ she thought. With a long sigh, Arya closed her eyes and welcomed a sleep that never came.


	2. Questions Left Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya departs King's Landing and has a deep conversation with a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said part 2 would be up yesterday...I forgot, I'm sorry! but here it is and this may be a 5 part thing or more, who knows. I don't think I even know. And "An Unexpected Journey" will probably be up sometime within the next two weeks. I just want to make it good for you guys! Anyway, enjoy part 2!

Arya had been quick with her goodbyes. She didn’t want to delay her travels any longer and she feared that, if given the time, she would remain in Westeros. As she was beginning to dock her ship, her brother had made a rather impromptu appearance. She was surprised by his visit on the ship dock, but took it with pleasure.

“Can’t say enough goodbye?” She asked as she approached his chair.

“There were things that I could not say whilst in the council room, surrounded by prying ears.” He told her, simply.

Arya pursed her lips together and studied her brother’s face. Since their reunion, he had remained stoic and unreadable, but after the War for the Dawn she began to see remnants of her old brother coming to the surface. It was easier for her to see where his mind would wonder off too, or even the slight grin that he would produce every now and then reminded her that Bran was still in there, somewhere.

“Please, leave us, Lord Tyrion.” Bran had said to the imp. He gave a swift nod and moved to stand just beyond the dock.

Arya crouched down so she was level with her brother. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye when they spoke; to be on his level.

“What is it, Bran? I am already late leaving, I’d much rather not delay my travels any longer.” She chastised.

Bran remained unfazed by Arya’s words. He still held his demeanor and spoke with ease. “You will come across a set of choices, sister. I hope you choose wisely.”

Arya raised her brows in confusion, “What choices?”

“You will come to find out. Be safe on your travels and she will be a beautiful babe.” Bran gave one of his rare smiles and gestured for Lord Tyrion to fetch him.

Arya’s face had drained of all color. She knew her brother could see things beyond what normal people could see, but she hadn’t expected him to know of her situation. She silently cursed his all-seeing eyes and rose to stand before him.

He gave a slight nod and Lord Tyrion and her brother began to descend the dock, making their way back to the keep.

Arya sighed and gave one last glance and the keep before her. Drogon’s fire had destroyed most of what was there, but the builders had worked diligently within the last moon to make it suitable for the new king. Aside from the council room, most of the bed chambers had been untouched and livable. And although she would have been fine at some inn in town, she was grateful that she was able to spend her last days in Westeros with her family. The keep had also been filled with horrible memories from her past, memories that she wished to forget.

She hadn’t said goodbye to him. She couldn’t. But she did check on him before he left to ride to Storm’s End. He was in the forge, just hours before he was supposed to ride. Arya had hidden in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. He was banging a hot piece of steel; bending it to his will. He was angry, she could tell. Whenever he was angry, his brows would furrow and his concentration unwavering. A wight could’ve have walked in and he would not have moved an inch. She wanted to study his features; to sear them into her memory. She never wanted to forget what he looked like. His eyes, especially.

She stood there for nearly two hours studying him, until he was summoned by Ser Davos to prepare for their journey. She had looked on in sadness as she saw his figure retreat from the forge.

Now the keep was nothing more than a speck of dust off in the horizon. She could hardly see the castle on the hill and as they got further away, she couldn’t help but feel that maybe she made the wrong choice.

She turned from the stern and walked over to her co-captain. He was no more than twenty and eight, and had years of sailing experience under his worn leather belt. He had been from Bravos and looked every bit of it. His skin was tan from years under the sun and his hair was a light shade of brown.

Arya had met the man soon after the sack of King’s Landing. He had been sailing around Westeros and had docked into the grand city for restock of his ship. He hadn’t meant to stay longer than a day, but his crew had grew restless and wanted to indulge in the local whorehouses. Three days later, his ship was burnt to a crisp and his crew all dead and gone. He had managed to escape the burning by jumping into the sea before the harbor had been destroyed.

When Arya had been recruiting men and women for her journey at a local ale house, he had stumbled in, making aware of his skills at sea. She had immediately hired the man and the rest was history.

“The winds seem good, Aries.” She said to him.

He turned from the wheel and smiled. “Aye, let us hope that they continue this way, Wolfie.”

Arya smiled at the nickname he had given her. It was no surprise that he knew of her and her family. Once she had killed the Night King, word traveled fast and even sailors on the high seas were no strangers to talk.

“Has your…acquaintance made himself comfortable?” She asked.

Aries blushed. He had been discreet with his relationship, but even Arya Stark new that the man had smuggled a lover on board.

“Nothing gets by you, does it?” He gave a weary smile. “But yes, he has made himself quite comfortable in my chambers. I hope you do not mind.”

She placed a soft hand on his arm, “If he makes you happy on this voyage, then no, I do not mind. But, if he does anything stupid, I cannot say that I won’t throw him overboard.”

This made Aries laugh. Although they had only known each other for a short time, he couldn’t help but love the feisty girl he called friend. She was one of the few people who knew about his relations with other men and she had accepted him whole heartedly.

He turned and gave a tight hug. He had owed everything to her, and he couldn’t find any other way to show his gratitude. Arya was taken by surprise by the hug, but returned it swiftly. Aries had become a true friend to her. Ever since his first drunken appearance in the ale house, Arya knew that he would be one to keep in her life.

Aries had noticed the slight bump rising from Arya’s stomach. He pulled back in surprise and his eyes quickly darted to her abdomen. His gaze flickered to hers and she gave a small nod, confirming what he was already suspecting.

He knew better than to ask questions when it came to Arya Stark. But his ever curios mind had got the better of him.

“Did you know, before we embarked on our journey?”

Arya sighed and gave a curt nod.

Aries eyes widen in shock. “You do understand the dangers of,” He lowered his voice so only she could hear, “giving birth on a boat?”

“Yes, I am aware. I have a maester and two chambermaids to help me when the time comes.” She said swiftly.

“And what of the babe, then? What will you do with it?” He questioned.

Arya groaned in frustration, “I haven’t thought that far ahead. I am hoping by time the babe is born, we will reach some foreign land and I can hand it off to a woman who wants a child.”

Aries shook his head, “And if we don’t?”

“Why must you ask such questions?” Arya tried to avoid answering, but Aries knew her games.

“Because no one else will. They are either too scared of you or too preoccupied to care. Do you remember what I told you when you asked me to be your second in command? I said that I will be the one to question your authority if I felt you were doing something wrong and I would not apologize for it. That is what I am doing now. So answer the question.” His voice was hushed but stern. He needed to know what her plans were and perhaps he could steer her in the right direction.

Arya’s eyes grew dark. Aries had only seen her angry one other time in the nearly two moons that he knew her. The first time had been at a drunken man harassing a bar maid. She asked the man to leave the girl alone, twice, and when he still refused, she had stabbed him in the hand.

He was confident that Arya wouldn’t hurt him, but the storm brewing in her grey eyes made him think otherwise.

“When the time come, Aries, I will know what to do. For now, keep your questions to yourself.” Arya’s voice did not waver. She gave him one last stern look, before she retreated under the ship’s dock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Don't know when part 3 will be up. My main priority is my other fanfic and writing that! If you want more of this, let me know and I will comply!


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reflects on her time at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post part 3 of the 5 part series! I just want to warn you, that because I decided to rewrite the whole part after I had written nearly a month ago, that it may contain some grammatical and spelling errors. I write almost entirely on my iPad, which is so difficult! And before you ask, no I don’t have a laptop. Why? I don’t really know, considering I got back to school in the fall as a history major....fml. Anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! If you want more than 5 parts of if you want to see something different! Thanks and happy reading!

Their travels on the high seas were less than exciting. For nearly four moons they had seen nothing but sea on the horizon. Arya was beginning to worry and although she had stocked her ship with enough supplies to last her crewmen for nearly a year without having to dock, the summer skies had proved hotter than expected, making the sailors irritable. The agreement to reserve their fresh water had not been taken lightly by some and Aries had warned Arya of a possible uprising if she didn’t reassure her crew. She affirmed that if land was not spotted by the time the next moon rises, then they would turn the ship back and sail for Westeros.

 

By this time, Arya was near ready to give birth. Although pregnant with babe, she would not let Aries take the helm when needed. She was a stubborn wolf, through and through, and wasn’t going to let her bulging belly get in her way. Her fellow crewman had been smart to not ask questions about her growing stomach and let the young captain command her ship.

 

Arya had remembered the first stares and whispers as her belly began to grow. It was easy to hide it at first, but as the moons progressed and her stomach stretched, there was no sense in trying to conceal it any further.

 

After their first moon at sea, Arya’s breeches were beginning to tighten around the waist, making it near impossible for her to lace them close. One of her chambermaids, Sienna, had let the seems out, giving her a few more moons of comfort. By the time her six moon drew to a close, Arya could no longer fit into her sailing breeches. They were too tight and too uncomfortable for her wear any longer. She hadn’t thought to pack any loose fitting dresses for her voyage, leaving her just her cotton blouse.

 

“I figured as much.” Arya remember Sienna saying after she had told her of her lack of proper clothing.

 

Sienna and left Arya’s chambers and brought back a small sack slung over her shoulder.

 

“I took the liberty of packing a few for you, considering your situation.” She rummaged through the sack and pulled out four free flowing dresses. They weren’t the kind that restricted women, but rather the kind one might wear in a sweltering heat. The sleeves were cut off of all, but one and there were buttons that ran all the way down to the hem. They looked inviting, and Arya couldn’t help but smile at the chambermaid.

 

Sienna couldn’t have been more than thirty and eight. Her sons were lost in the war and her husband had left soon after. She had no one and decided sailing on a journey west would benefit her the most. When Arya had told her and the other chambermaid, Alyse that she was expecting, she knew to grab a few of her garments that had treated her fair during her time of pregnancy.

 

“My thanks, Sienna. Without you on this voyage, I would surly be at a loss.” Arya confessed to the older woman.

 

Arya had shimmied out of her cotton blouse and threw one of the sleeveless dresses over her head. It was a bit long, and brushed the floor with ease. Although they were the same in width, Sienna had been much taller than Arya in her yesteryears. A few altercations were made and the dresses that Sienna had provided fit Arya perfectly.

 

“You look a vision, Lady Arya.” Sienna said, tears welling in her eyes. She never had a daughter and sharing this experience with Arya was the closest that she will get to ever having one.

 

Arya gave a small smile to the women and turned to look herself in the mirror. She looked different. Her hair was slightly longer and her face was rounder, no doubt that was the babe’s doing. It had been years since she had worn a dress and she never thought she would ever be in one again, but at this moment, she was glad that someone had thought to bring her a few.

 

That was nearly three moons past and Arya was near full term. The maester had warned that she could give birth at any moment. Arya was terrified of the prospect. Her anxiety had only grown with her belly. With each passing moon, she would feel more and more anxious about the birth of the babe. She feared that she wouldn’t be able to do it or that they wouldn’t be able to port near land.

 

Aries’ questions had lingered in the back thoughts. She was sure they would find something out here by the time it came for her to give birth. But as the moons rolled passed, so did the sea and she began to wonder if there truly was anything west of Westeros.

 

She was sure there was, how could it just be them in this world alone? She began to wonder if mayhap they charged wrong, but after combing through the nautical maps, Aries and Arya came to the consensus that everything was correct. It was beginning to worry her and Aries and Arya knew that sooner or later she would have to make a choice on to keep voyaging on of to turn back.

 

She had promised her crewmen that if there was nothing to find as the next moon rose in the night sky, then they would turn around.

 

Arya was staring at that moon. She had gone above deck to see the night sky and there among the stars, shone the bright light of the full moon. She looked beyond the horizon and saw nothing but blue ocean, much like his eyes that reminded her so. Nearly six moons they had been sailing and they had found nothing. Arya is true to her word and would tell Aries to begin the voyage home.

 

He was below deck with his lover, and she decided to wait until the morning sun rose.

 

She rubbed her bulging belly, fully grown. The babe had been an active one ever since Arya felt the first flutter. She remembered it as if it had happened the day prior. It hadn’t been a full day since Arya’s argument with Aries. She was angry with him and couldn’t believe his curtness. She had expected such, but she didn’t think he would be so brash about the situation.

 

She had walked off to go below deck and that is where she was when the first movement shocked her. It felt like little bubbles in her stomach. Different of those that came with eating a pot of stew. These bubbles felt like butterfly wings flapping gently inside her stomach. It startled Arya so much that she ran to Sienna and asked if it were normal. Sienna had assured her such, and Arya couldn’t help but smile.

 

Since then, she had caught herself rubbing her stomach nearly everyday, almost a if trying to protect it from the outside world. The babe was also one to no go quietly. Ever since the first flutter, the babe had been nothing short of active. There were times that it would kick Arya so hard, to would wake her in the middle of the night.

 

But this night was different. The babe was strangely still and calm. Arya could still feel it stirring, but the fervent moment had subsided. Arya wasn’t sure if she should be worried or relieved.

 

Arya looked out over the water once more to take in the moonlit ocean. It was a serene sight that most would not have the pleasure of ever seeing. The waves were oddly lively as Arya began to stare. They were crashing against the more with a slightly more intensity then that of still waters.

She looked up to the sky and noticed the clouds begin to cover the light of moon. The winds were beginning to pick up and Arya felt the lightest drop fall upon her cheek. A storm was brewing and they were about the be caught right in the middle of it.

 

Arya turned from the boat railing and began to make her way below deck. She hadn’t gotten two steps down when a thunderous roar boomed from the sky above. Arya let out a cry a of pain and noticed the water seeping down her leg. The babe was coming.


	4. Outside, The Storm Rages On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gives birth and remembers a conversation she had with Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 is here! I know this one isn’t as popular and An Unexpected Journey, but that’s okay! I know it’s not supposed to be. I just wanted to put this out here because I was needing some forgie fanfic and I didn’t see any that I liked so I wrote one myself. It’s a mix between that and how my two babies needed a fix it like ASAP. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and part 5 will hopefully (fingers crossed 🤞) be up tomorrow! Again as always, please be mindful of mistakes, I write on a tiny iPad keyboard and very late at night, so I may not catch everything. And happy reading!

The pain that washed over Arya was unlike any pain she had ever felt. It was worse than all the torture she had been through at the House of Black and White, even worse than the feeling of the Waif’s knife plunging into her abdomen. This pain felt like a searing rod stabbing at her lower back over and over again, with only a few short breaks in between. She hadn’t remembered how she got down the stairs leading to the bed chambers. Everything was a blur and her only thought was making sure her and the babe came out of this alive.

 

She reached a chamber door that she vaguely remembered to be Aries’. Her fits banged and banged, trying to wake the second in command from his slumber. Arya could hardly hear the shuffles from the other side of the door, before it swung open, revealing a freshly woken Aries.

 

“Arya? What is wrong?” He saw her clutching her stomach, her breathe huffing with pain.

 

“The babe is coming. And a storm is brewing. I need you to get the maester and then steer us out of danger! Ah!” Her voice was strained as she tried talk. Another wave of pain gripped her and she crumpled down to the floor.

 

Aries scrambled to pick Arya up. He hoisted her into his arms and turned to his lover, Donovan. “Get the maester and the chambermaid! Tell them that the babe is coming!”

 

Donovan, his face as white as a ghost, shuffled from the bed and ran from the chambers, doing what Aries instructed him to do. Aries turned from his chambers and ran down the hall to Arya’s, kicking the door open. He gently placed her onto the bed, wiping the hair from her face as he did so.

 

“Of course this babe would want to be born in a storm!” Arya scoffed. The irony of it all was enough to make one give a boastful laugh.

 

Aries gave a small smile and began propping pillows behind Arya’s head. He had three sisters and had seen enough births to know how to make the mother comfortable. Arya was truly grateful for him and would forever be his friend.

 

“Donovan has gone to get the maester and Sienna. They will be here in just a few, but I must make my way above deck and make sure this storm doesn’t kill us all.” He gave her a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead, assuring her that she could do this.

 

Aries turned from her and ran out the door to go above deck.

 

Arya remained clutching her stomach. The pains were closer together and she was beginning to feel the sudden urge to relieve herself. At that moment the only thing that she could think of were his eyes. Gendry’s eyes. She had wished he was here with her at this moment. She knew that he would be by her side, never leaving even if the maester had told him to do so.

 

She remember a conversation they had right before the horns blew indicating the dead had arrived. They had just finished making love. She was laying on his chest, drawing light patterns upon it. They wanted to savor each other; to love each other because they both had believed they would not survive the night. But Gendry didn’t want to think about impending death, instead he wanted to imagine what their life would be like if they hadn’t been through what they did.

 

“Do you think we would have met if your father...hadn’t died?” He whispered into her hair.

 

“I’d like to believe that we would have. I liked to explore, so I’m sure I would have eventually made my way to Flea Bottom and entered your stupid smithy.” She answered truthfully.

Gendry gave a small laugh, “I would have loved to see your tiny self walk into Mott’s.”

 

Arya gently slapped his chest, “I would have. And I would have brought Needle with me.”

 

“Do you think that we would have ended up together? Like this?” He inquired.

 

Arya sighed, “I doubt it. I was raised to be a lady and a lady must marry a lord. Albeit, I probably would have been kicking and screaming down the aisle.”

 

“That, or you would have ran away.” Gendry suggested.

 

“You’re probably right!” Arya laughed.

 

They remained silent for a few moments before Arya began to inquire where is life would have taken him.

 

“And you would have married some barmaid, no doubt. Probably open your own smithy.”

 

“I don’t think I would have married. You’re right about the smithy, but the wife...I don’t know.” He answered honestly.

 

“Then you would have fathered a few bastards, at least.” Arya regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. She hadn’t been think properly and said the first thing that came to her mind.

 

Gendry remained silent and Arya was afraid she had overstepped. She glanced up and studied his face. There wasn’t anger or resentment, but rather his face was laced with concentration. He was thinking of what to say.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Arya apologized.

 

“No, it’s okay. I couldn’t father a bastard. I know how it feels to have someone not want you and I couldn’t put my child through that. If I were to ever get a woman pregnant out of wedlock, I would still claim the child as mine. But, considering I’ll probably be dead come morning, I won’t have the opportunity to do so.” He said the last part playfully, giving Arya a cheeky grin.

 

Arya shook her head and rested back onto his chest, a smile tugging at her lips, “You stupid bull.”

 

If only he knew that he did father a bastard and she would be the one to bare it. That night was nothing more than a distant memory; but a memory that Arya would hold close to her heart forever. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about him in the time she had been away. It was too painful for her. She had loved him; still loves him and the feeling of him not being by her side tore at her insides.

 

She has allowed herself this heart break because she felt like she didn’t deserve love. After everything she had done and will probably still do, how could anyone love her? How could she love someone else, when she didn’t even love herself. Overtime, Arya had began to hate the person she had become. She believed that she wasn’t worthy of family or friends and have secluded herself.

 

It wasn’t until that stupid bull had made his way into Winterfell, that she started to feel like the old Arya. He had given her something that she lost a long time ago and now she was about to give birth to that gift.

 

Another yell escaped her lips and she clutched the sheets in her fists. Sienna and Alyse came bursting through her chamber door with fresh linens and hot water, but with the boat rocking as violently as it did, most of the water had ended up on the floor.

 

Arya had noticed that the maester was not with the two women, making her anxiety heighten.

 

“Where is the maester?!” She managed to get out in between yells of pain.

 

“That useless old man is heaving his innards out. The rocking of this damned ship has him sea sick.” Sienna exclaimed.

 

Arya groaned. She was expecting the maester to delver the babe. He was the only one, aside from Sienna, who had birthed two babes of her own, who knew how to deliver.

 

“I can’t do this, Sienna! I can’t!” Arya began to panic. She couldn’t do this alone. It terrified her. She should have listen to Sam, then she wouldn’t have been in this mess.

 

Sienna saw the fear on the young girls face. She was no more than ten and nine and about to give birth. Sienna understood her fear, but she had to pull herself tougher, for the sake of the babe. Sienna drew her arm back and gave Arya a firm slap on the face.

 

Arya was stunned, but quickly recovered, her panic subsiding. She looked up at Sienna and cradled her reddening face.

 

“I am sorry, but I had to get you focused. If you were in a panic, it would not have fared well for the babe or you.” Sienna piled the pillows that Aries had propped behind Arya. She needed to get the young mother in the proper position for pushing. She wanted to make sure that most of the pressure was relieved from her back.

 

She waved to Alyse to continue to put pillows. She began ripping cloth into strips and soaking them into the hot water.

 

The sloshing of the boat made it difficult for Sienna to plant her feet, but she made do. She hoisted Arya’s dress and began to examine her under parts.

 

The babe was coming, there was no doubt, and Arya would soon have to push. She came from under Arya’s dress and looked at her dead in the eyes.

 

“I know what you are feeling, but you have to trust in me and do everything I say to do. You are ready to birth your child, I know you can feel it. When I tell you to push, you push.”

 

Arya nodded, the sweat dripping down her face. Alyse did her best to wipe it clean, but the effort became useless and she went by Sienna’s side to assist the woman.

 

Arya began to feel the sudden urge to push and she knew that her babe would be brought into this world in just a few short minutes.

 

“Push for me, Arya!” Sienna instructed.

 

Arya began to push. The feeling of fire had overtaken her body. Every inch was burning and the feeling below was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. She would have gladly taken the labor pains over the burning that was consuming her very soul. She pushed and pushed for what seemed like hours. She felt as if the babe would not come and it began to worry her.

 

She had known that the babe was larger than most, considering the father, and the maester had confirmed as such. She was a petite thing and she was afraid that her body wouldn’t be able to handle the stress of birthing. She wanted nothing more than to have an easy birth, but with the size of the babe and the storm raging outside her window, it would be anything but.

 

“Arya, I need you to give me one last push. The babe’s head is crowing.” Sienna told her.

 

Arya nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. With all her might left in her body, she gave one last push. She left the burning even more as the babe’s head passed, but once the body was out, the pain and burning were gone. Just a slight soreness that would remain for sometime.

 

A shriek burst through the room and the babe was free from her womb. Sienna handed the babe to Alyse for cleaning and she turned to Arya to clean up the after birth.

 

“What is it?” Arya asked the two women.

 

They shared a glance to one another, not sure if they should say.

 

“What did I have?” Arya asked again, this time with urgency.

 

Sienna sighed and nodded to Alyse to tell her.

 

“It’s a girl, Lady Arya.” Her voice was small, but stern.

 

A smile creeped onto Arya’s face. She had imagined what her child, yes her child would look like. For many moons she had tried to convince herself that she didn’t want the babe and she had. But once the babe’s loud cry enveloped Arya’s ears she couldn’t help but want to keep the babe close to her.

 

“Let me see her.” Arya reached out her arms for Alyse to place the babe.

 

“That is not a good idea, Lady Arya.” Sienna interrupted.

 

Arya’s eyes flicked to the women. She had piles of bloody linen in her arms and she was trying to clean up the mess before her.

 

“And why not?” Arya questioned.

 

“It will make it harder for you to say goodbye, once the time comes.” Sienna told her truthfully.

 

Arya’s eyes welled with tears. She would not be giving her babe to any woman, familiar or stranger. This was her child that she created. That Gendry helped create.

 

“I am keeping my child, Sienna. I want my child. So please, let me see her.” Arya’s voice was pleading. She wanted nothing more than to hold her child close to her chest. To protect her from the world around her.

 

Alyse once again looked over to Sienna. She gave a swift nod to the young chambermaid, giving her the confirmation she needed.

 

Alyse moved beside Arya and placed the now calmed babe into her arms.

 

Arya had never seen anything so beautiful. She was beautiful. Her hair was black as night and her eyes were the Baratheon blue Arya was hoping she would have. She could scarcely believe that she birthed the little babe.

 

“What shall you name her?” Alyse asked.

 

Arya looked down at the babe nestled at her breast. Her eyes were fluttering close as she continued to suck the milk Arya had provided.

 

“Bella Cassandra Baratheon.” Arya said with confidence.

 

“She is truly beautiful,” Alyse mussed. She glanced up and saw a ray of sunshine through Arya’s window.

 

“Look at that, Aries was able to get us out of the storm. Well little Bella, you sure did want to make and entrance.”

 

“Aye, she did. Stubborn like her mother, she is and she isn’t even a day old.” Sienna jabbed.

 

Arya couldn’t help but laugh. She could tell that this little babe would give her all sorts of trouble.

 

“Alyse, do you mind telling Aries to change our course?” Arya asked the young chambermaid.

 

She nodded, “What direction should I tell him?”

 

Arya smiled, “Tell him...home. Change course to go home.”


	5. A Newfound Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets to know her child and Gendry gets a surprise guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys know how I said this was going to be 5 parts? Yeah well that changed after I wrote this chapter. I had an idea of how I wanted it to go and let’s just say it did a complete 180 as I began to actually write it. I included a character from the books, so it cross a bit between book realm and show realm. I haven’t finished reading the books yet and haven’t actually met the character yet, but I did research and decided to add her, while also making her a bit of my own. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to post the last part (tbh it may be 7 parts...who really knows at this point) tomorrow! As always, happy reading!

A quite humming rang though Arya’s chambers. She was rocking the new born babe to sleep, faintly humming a song she heard Ser Podrick sing right before the battle. Jenny of Old Stones, Arya had remembered. It was a pleasant tune and she had thought it would be perfect for the babe to fall asleep to.

 

It had been three moons since Bella was born and Arya couldn’t be more in love with the small child. She had always said she would never give any man children, but the thought of Bella being Gendry’s made Arya’s heart flutter. It was a strange felling to love something so fiercely. It had been a different kind of love than the one she had for Gendry. This love was so much more intense. She had felt as if her world would stop if anything were to happen to her. She kne w she would protect the babe as long as breath was in her lungs.

 

The bond she had made with Bella had not come easily. For the first moon, the babe would do nothing but cry, not matter how much Arya comforted her. It had worried her and she seeked advice from Sienna. She was assured that some bonds take longer to create between mother and child, especially a mother so young and new.

 

Bella also had a hard time latching to Arya. Aside from the day she was born, Bella would not want to suckle from Arya’s breast. It was out of sure hunger that the babe would finally latch, but it without fight. Arya was sure she was doing something wrong, and with no wet nurse on the ship, she had no choice but to nurse the babe. Sienna had told Arya that the babe’s could feel the unsureness of a new mother, and the more Arya feared, the more Bella would refuse.

 

By the time the second moon rolled around, Arya had finally heeded Sienna’s advice and the bond between mother and daughter was created. Arya couldn’t stand to be away from Bella, but she trusted Sienna and Alyse to care for the babe when she was above deck manning her ship.

 

They had made a good heading, sailing faster than usual. Arya wanted to make it back to Westeros before Bella had turned four moons. She the longer she stayed away, the harder it would be for her explain the situation. Her first and only stop would be Storm’s End. She had to return to Gendry and to apologize for everything that she had put him through. She also wanted him to know his daughter and to love her as much as she loved her.

 

Aries did not complain about the change in course and her crewmen were more than happy to return to land. By the time they were to reach Storm’s End, it would have made the journey on the seas nearly nine moons. That was a long time to be at sea without seeing one shred of evidence that land existed beyond Westeros and Essos. 

 

Arya had assured her crewmen that they would be compensated as soon as they made land, giving a lighthearted atmosphere on the boat. It was better than the near mutiny that threaten to happen just six moons prior.

 

Donovan, Aries’ lover, had also taken a liking to the babe. He was a shy and timid thing and could do no damage to even a fly. Bella has been the first babe he had seen since his sister gave birth his nephew, 10 years ago. And it seemed Bella had enjoyed Donovan’s company. She took a liking to him almost immediately. Arya had believed that she liked him more than her at times and all Donovan could do was give Arya a mischievous smile.

 

Most of her crewmen had grown to love the babe. Bella had nearly a hundred or so men and women dedicated to protecting the babe of anything that may come to harm her. It was a family they had; a family that Arya had grown to love. And although she was grateful for her crewmen, she couldn’t help but feel a bit empty. She loved this family, but she wished for her own, with the man that she loved and left behind.

 

It was the night before they were supposed to make port at Griffin’s Roost. Aries has assured Arya that they were on the right course and the dock would be visible by morn. The rest of the ship was celebrating the incoming land. Port and ale were being sloshed around and the horrid voices of men rang out in dreadful tunes.

 

Arya had decided to pass on the festivities and spend her time with her babe. The song she hummed out had tired the babe, but her deep blue eyes were still open. Arya decided to tell her daughter about her father and how much Arya loved him.

 

“He is going to adore you, little one. She will cherish and love you until the end of his days,

I know it. He’s brave and kind and stubborn. Sometimes I fear that you will be the most stubborn of us all. I cannot wait to see his eyes once the fall upon you. In just a few days, you’ll meet him and he’ll be your favorite, even more so than Donovan.” Arya noticed Bella’s eyes flutter close, her chest rising and falling steadily.

 

Arya smiled and clutched the babe to her chest, wondering how Gendry would take the news.

 

*********

 

Gendry left King’s Landing as swiftly as he came. He’d only stayed a few days after the Dragon Pit council, hoping he would be able to speak to her. He was desperate to speak to her. After their last conversation, he needed to make things clear; to apologize for being a stupid bull. He never meant to jeopardize their friendship, and if he hadn’t been drunk that night, then maybe he still have a friend to talk to.

 

He tried on three separate occasions, only to be met with her back running away from him. He wanted to try a forth, but Ser Davos had advised against it. He had assured Gendry that if the lass wanted to speak to him, she would come.

 

On his last day in King’s Landing, he decided to head to the forge. His nerves were getting the better of him and he needed to blow off his frustrations before they rode for the Stormlands. His fears were justified. He had no idea how to run a smithy, so how in the seven hells was he supposed to run a kingdom? He had Ser Davos, but with him being Master of Ships to King Bran, he could only stay in Storm’s End for a short amount of time. He was truly alone in this and that’s what terrified him.

 

All day he was in the forge, and for the last two hours he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He suspected that Arya was lurking somewhere in the shadows, but was too cowardly to acknowledge her presence. So, he kept on forging, hoping that she would greet him one last time.

 

When she didn’t, and Ser Davos came to fetch him he nodded and cleaned himself up to ready for the ride the next day.

 

He didn’t go to the dock. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to feel all of the emotions he had tried so hard to suppress to bubble back up to the surface. It was hard for him to do, but a necessary action that needed to be taken. He was going to forget about Arya Stark and move on with his life, at least he hoped he would.

 

The ride from King’s Landing to Storm’s End took no more than three days.

 

Gendry hadn’t expected the castle to be as big as it was. It was completely massive and intimidated the young lad. How was he supposed to rule that? How were the people going to take him? For years they had Renly Baratheon as their leader, and now a bastard of Robert Baratheon came to claim the lands.

 

That was petrifying to say the least. Gendry could only hope the people of the Stormlands would accept him, much like they accepted Orys Baratheon, a bastard himself.

 

Gendry and Ser Davos rode up to the gate of Storm’s End and were greeted with nothing more than welcoming people. They were happy that a Baratheon had returned to lead them; a Baratheon that reminded them so much of the late Renly himself.

 

Cheers had erupted, and Gendry couldn’t help but have a smile on his face. He looked over to Ser Davos, who also had a smile on his face. They were welcomed and it felt nice to feel wanted.

 

They dismounted their horses and greeted the people, shaking hands with strangers. As each new person came up to greet their new Lord Paramount, they recited their name and title and what they did around the castle. Gendry made a mental note to learn everyone who would be working in the castle. He wanted to make sure that everyone here would feel just as important as the next.

 

A feast was also held for the new Lord and it carried well into the night. And even though he was drunk off of ale and happy on life, Gendry wanted to explore his new home. He wanted to learn every orifice, every stone, and door. He wanted to learn the castle inside and out. His first place would be the Round Hall. According to Ser Davos it’s where the liege lords of the Stormlands would come to meet once a moon to discuss important manners that were happening in the lands. He wanted to become accustomed to it, for he believed he would be spending a rather large amount of time in there.

 

He opened the large oak doors and noticed the Round Hall was lit with small candles. Someone else was here, he could feel it. Although he had a bit of ale; too much for the likes of Ser Davos, he became alert and ready with his had on his sword.

 

He rounded a corner and noticed a woman just a few year older than he, sitting at a long table with her legs propped up. She was twirling and fork in one hand and a goblet of wine in the other.

 

“Who are you?” Gendry asked. His words were slightly slurred.

 

The woman looked up from her goblet and gave Gendry a sly smile.

 

“It is about time you showed up. I’ve been waiting for hours. If it weren’t for the chambermaids, I would have starved.”

 

Gendry shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He wasn’t sure if it was the ale playing tricks or the way the lighting was in the hall, but the woman in front of him looked exactly like him. She had the same striking blue eyes and her hair was as black as coal.

 

The woman noticed his shocked face and scoffed, “Oh, don’t look too surprised. You honestly believed that you were Robert Baratheon’s last living bastard? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you’re looking at his first bastard. Mya Stone, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, little brother.” She reached out her hand for a Gendry to shake.

He stared at it for a while before taking it swiftly and giving it a firm shake.

 

“Mya Stone, you said?” He asked as he made his way to sit at the table she had arose from. His head was a little fuzzy and he didn’t trust his feet to keep him up right for much longer.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s Baratheon now.” She said. She returned to her seat and took another swing from her goblet.

 

“Baratheon? But how?” Everything was more of mess than Gendry thought.

 

“About a moon ago, I received a letter from his man or whatever, named Bran. There I was minding my own business waiting for some poor unfortunate soul who would need a guide up the Eyrie, when a black raven landed right in front of me with a scroll. It told me that I had a brother who was legitimized and was now the new Lord of Storm’s End. The letter said to make my way to the Stormlands, so I did. And here you are. Then I got another letter three days ago from this Bran, who is now the King of the bloody six kingdoms, saying that he legitimized me as well!” She recounted her story.

 

Gendry took an empty wine goblet and filled it the expensive port. Everything was still so confusing and wasn’t sure if wanted to hear the rest.

 

“So, you just did what a letter said to do? What if it was a trap, or something?” Gendry questioned her.

 

Mya scoffed, “I worked on a mountain for most of life, not knowing if I would live to see the next day. It really couldn’t have gotten any worse.”

 

“Right. So why are you here again.” Gendry took another sip.

 

“Oh! So the letter said that you may need help with Lordy things. Whatever that means. All I know is that I can read and write and he said you may need help in that area, so here I am, ready to help my brother, the lord.” She said with a laugh.

 

Gendry couldn’t help but laugh along with her. He was hoping that all of this was real and not some sick dream his mid decided to play to torment him. With Ser Davos leaving in just a weeks time, he needed all the help he could get, especially if it was someone that was his blood.

 

When Gendry woke the next morning, with his head in a wooden table and an empty goblet of wine in his hand, he had realized that it was not a dream and he did have a sister to help him along the way.

 

Ser Davos didn’t seem as surprised by the whole ordeal as much as Gendry had been. He knew Robert and had know about his affairs. It would make sense that he would have a bastard older than Gendry living in the world.

 

As the moons progressed, Mya and Gendry began to make good work in Storm’s End. They were working in tandem to make it the once grand kingdom it was before. Along the way, they got to know each other. Gendry learned about Mya’s life and how she had lived in the Vale. She told him of the vague memories that she had of their father and how he would visit her daily while she was just a small child, but after the rebellion, he would stop seeing her altogether.

 

Gendry reciprocated his tale to her. He had told her of his mother and her early death and how he became a smith’s apprentice. He then told her of the killing of the bastards and how he narrowly escaped being murdered. Then he began to tell her of Arya and their many adventures.

 

Mya had noticed the way Gendry’s eyes lit up whenever he mention this Arya woman to her. He looked like a love sick child, only making Mya smile more. He told her everything, even down to the rejection she had cast upon him.

 

Mya’s heart ached for her brother, and although they hadn’t know one another long, she couldn’t stand to see her brother in pain.

 

“How are you doing now? Do you still miss her?” She asked him one night after he had recounted his time with her. They were sitting by a fire in a large common room; a storm raging on outside. It was a rather large storm and Gendry believed that it was across the entire country.

 

“Aye, I still miss her. Everyday it think about her. I don’t know if she is ever coming back, but I hope she does.” He confessed to her.

 

“And what will you do if she does? What if she comes here? Are you afraid she will break your heart again?” She questioned.

 

“I love her, Mya. If she come walking into Storm’s End at this very moment, I would run to her and grab her in my arms and kiss her with all my might. I would never let her go, and if she tells me that she isn’t done exploring, then I will wait for her some more.” Gendry raised his goblet that he had in his hand and chugged the remaining contents.

 

“You sound like a hopeless romantic, little brother.” Mya scoffed

 

Gendry smiled and the new found siblings laughed through the night.

 

They had many nights like that, just sitting and talking. It was comfort for the both of them, considering each had never really had a family.

 

More moons passed and they began to fall into a familiar pattern. Each month, Gendry would meet with his liege lords while Mya would listen. She would hear all the concerns and squabbles that the men talked about. It was a rather boring experience and something the Mya didn’t look forward to once the new moon rolled around. For last eight moons, Gendry had been at the helm of the meetings, but this moon was different. A complaint in a near by town of the Stormlands had taken the Lord Paramount off of the castle grounds, leaving Lady Mya Baratheon in charge.

 

She was in the Round Hall siting on the throne atop of the dais listening to absolute nonsense.

 

“For the last time, Lord Estermont, my brother is not getting married! At least not any time soon. So please stop trying to make matches for him.” Mya sighed.

 

“I understand that, Lady Mya, but Storm’s End needs an heir. If your brother does not produce one, will you?” He questioned.

 

Mya stood from the throne and walked down the small steps to meet Lord Estermont’s eyes. “Let me make this as clear as I can. My brother, nor myself, will be producing any heirs in the near future. Have I made myself understood?”

 

Her voice was calm, but there was edge to it that could cut through any man.

Lord Estermont knew better than to press the situation. He gulped and nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Good. Are there any other complaints? No? Perfect! Meeting adjourned. We will see you lads come the next moon.” Mya scurried from the Round Hall as soon as she could. Being in a room with stuffy old men was tiring and she didn’t want to be in there any longer.

 

She nearly ran down the stairs and headed towards the kitchens to grab a midday meal. But before she could reach the hall that lead her to the kitchens, a young squire boy had stopped her.

 

“Lady Baratheon?”

 

Mya turned to see Harold, one of the cooks sons. He was squiring to Maester Jorren. He had the poor lad running all around the castle doing his bidding.

 

“Yes, Harold?” Mya asked annoyed.

 

“There is a party of five outside the castle gates. They wish to enter and one, I believe the leader, has asked to speak with the Lord.” He said timidly.

 

“Did they state their purpose besides wanting to speak to my brother?” She asked the squire.

 

He shook his head. Mya sighed and followed the boy out to the courtyard. All she wanted was to grab a meal and head to the training grounds to practice her war hammer skills. Gendry had suggested it and she didn’t complain.

 

Harold let Mya outside to the guest at the main gate. The guards had let them in, realizing that they were harmless. As she approached them closer, she noticed that the group was compiled of two men and three women. The woman leading the group gently hopped from her horse and landed on the ground with grace. Mya could see she was being more cautious than necessary and that’s when she noticed the small babe strapped to the woman’s chest.


	6. Baratheon Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally makes it to Storm's End and meets a girl just as stubborn as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, remember when I said that this was going to be 3 parts...well I guess I lied and I totally made it longer than I anticipated. Don't worry, I am still writing An Unexpected Journey, but I needed a little break from it. I ended up getting writers block on it and I just need some time to get out of that funk...so that is why I decided to write this one. I only plan on making two more parts to this one but....I don't really know, it make be longer. Anyway, as an early bday gift to myself (It's tomorrow) I decided to give you all the next part. I hope you enjoy!!

The _Nymeria_ docked in Griffin’s Roost in the early morn. The sun had yet to rise above the horizon and the sea let off a light fog. Arya had wanted to leave to Storm’s End as soon as the ship had been tied and the anchor dropped, but Aries had convinced her to wait until midday. The crew had worked tirelessly to get her here faster than normal and deserved to rest for a time. Most of them had agreed to stay on the ship and explore the local inns while Aries, Donovan, Sienna, and Alyse had agreed to travel with Arya on the two day trek to Storm’s End.

She was hesitant at first, just wanting to travel with Bella and herself, but again, Aries had suggested that it would be better for them to come along in case she needed help with the babe.

In her haste to reach Strom’s End, it seemed all logically thinking that be wiped from her being. Perhaps it had to do with her excitement of being back in Westeros. But Aries had thought it was just her nerves of seeing Gendry again. Arya would never admit to it, Aries knew this, but it was ever present that she was nervous. She didn’t know what to expect. He could have gotten married, for all she knew, but she wouldn’t be the Arya that she is if she didn’t at least try to see for herself.

Sienna had voiced Arya’s concerns the morning they docked.

“He could have moved on, you are aware of that?” She questioned.

Arya gave a hesitant nod, “Of course I am aware. I just feel like he should know Bella exists. If he wants nothing to do with us, then so be it. I’ll board my ship once more and sail for Bravos and raise my daughter myself.”

Arya had maintained a tough exterior, but Sienna knew deep down that she was screaming on the inside.

Sienna shook her head and continued to fold garments into a small trunk. They weren’t taking many things, just a few to last them the days on the road. Arya had wanted to pack lightly, hoping it would help them make the journey faster.

“Have you thought of what you would say to him?” Sienna asked as she placed the last piece of clothing in the trunk.

Arya sighed, “Honestly? No I haven’t. How do I explain to him that I had a babe and it’s his?”

Sienna gave a curt laugh, “You say exactly that. Will his feeling be crushed? Of course, but you have to make him see why you did what you did. If he doesn’t accept that, it is his loss.”

Arya couldn’t help but smile at the woman. She truly had become like a mother to her and couldn’t bear to part ways with her. Her and Alyse were good company and would make a welcome addition to Storm’s End, if Gendry would have them. Even Aries and Donovan could help around the keep. Arya was sure that Storm’s End could use more sailors like Aries and Donovan was a particularly good cook. He could make the best stew, although is bread needed work.

Arya knew midday had arrived when the sun was at its highest. She gathered her small traveling party and departed on the road leading to Strom’s End. They each were able to acquire a horse, thanks to Alysa’s clever flirting, making the trip a little less uncomfortable. Aries had agreed to carry the trunk of all their clothing and the women rotated carrying Bella. Although she was small babe, carrying an extra 14 pounds put stress on ones back and Arya was truly grateful for the help. 

They road all day until they upon a small inn halfway through their ride. With Bella getting irritable and Aries’ back aching from the added weight, they all decided to rest for the night before continuing on.

Arya had made quick work on settling down the babe and putting her to rest. She had surprised herself at how much better she was getting at being a mother. All she had were the old memories of her mother caring for Rickon and tried her best to imitate the past. Of course she had Sienna, but even Arya knew that no two mothers were going to be the same when it came to caring for their child. Each would learn their own ways and that was what Arya was doing.

Arya wasn’t going to be a conventional mother, she vowed to raise her daughter the way she would raise a son; without boundaries or limitations. She wanted Bella to grow up running in fields and wielding swords. She wanted her to shoot arrows and run a castle, all while still being a fierce lady she knew she would grow to be. Arya never wants to force her child into becoming something that they are not; traditions be damned.

Arya looked down at the sleeping babe. Her hair had gotten slightly longer and it reminded Arya so much of Gendry. She was the spitting image of him, even down to her tiny hands. She could only imagine what the babe would look like when she grew older. _Certainly like a Baratheon, she’d probably have the fury of one too,_ Arya thought.

A soft knock broke Arya’s gaze from her sleeping child. She made her way to the door and opened it reveling Aries with a bowl of what seemed to be soup, if they could call it that.

“I brought some soup for you, figured you’d be hungry from the long ride.” He said as he handed her the bowl.

She took it from him and looked at the contents. Her stomach went queasy and she decided to pass on the substance. No amount of hunger would compel her to eat that concoction. The smell alone could clear a forest of any creature. Arya has eaten plenty of grotesque things in her life, but that soup would be by far be the worst thing she would ever stick in her mouth.

Aries took note of Arya’s face and laughed, “Perhaps you should tell that blacksmith of yours to hire better cooks for the inn.”

Arya cocked an eyebrow, “Someone like Donovan?”

Aries blushed. Since their time on _Nymeria,_ the two had gotten close; closer than any man that Aries had the pleasure of knowing. He was beginning to fall in love with him and it gave him an exciting feeling.

“Mayhap.” He said slyly.

Arya smiled and gave him a hug. He was truly shocked by the gesture but returned the embrace. When he met the stubborn she wolf, she had been distant and hard, but now, as new mother, she had opened up and let him see a side of her that he believed she rarely showed anyone.

She was smiling more and her laugh would now bellow out for all to hear. That cold exterior had melted and he believed it had to do with the babe that softly snoring on the bed beside them.

“Try to get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow, she wolf. Oh, Donovan wanted me to tell you he will carry Bella for most of the way.” Aries smiled.

Arya gave a nod, “I will get rest. Now go, enjoy your lover.”

She shooed him away and locked the door behind him. She disrobed and climbed into bed, nuzzling next to her babe.

When dawn broke, the traveling party were the first to rise. They had made good time the day prior and Arya wanted to get to Storm’s End before midday. The anticipation was eating her up inside and she didn’t know if she could take much for any longer.

They paid their dues to the innkeeper and headed out on the road ahead. Donovan stayed true to his word and carried Bella nearly the whole way. It wasn’t until she began to get fussy, that Arya took her.

“She’s probably hungry.” Arya said as Donovan handed her the babe.

She quickly undid her laces and pulled her cotton shirt aside for the babe to have easy access to her breast. Bella latched on almost immediately and began to suckle the milk Arya had produced. It amazed Arya at how much the babe could eat. She was of average size, according to Sienna, but the child could eat that of two babes.

“Well she’s a greedy one.” Observed Donovan.

“Aye, she is.” Arya agreed.

They rested while Arya fed Bella, each gaining their composure before they finished the trek ahead.

Arya had estimated that they had a few hours of riding left and once she finished burping the babe, they were on their way. Arya had held on to Bella for the rest of their journey. She wanted to keep her close and obscured from any prying eyes. She didn’t need unfamiliar people asking unwanted questions.

She was sure that people wouldn’t be able to recognize to her; she had never been in the Stormlands and she doubted the people ventured to King’s Landing in the time she had been there, considering it was and still is being rebuilt.

As they made their way through the small town nestled right outside Storm’s End, Arya couldn’t help but feel the staring eyes. She hadn’t thought the five of them would stir any talk, but perhaps she was mistaken.

“Is that it? The castle is huge!” Alyse exclaimed. She’d only ever seen the Red Keep and didn’t think that there were castles just as big in other parts of Westeros. She had heard the stories as a child, but never thought she would lay eyes on such castles.

“I guess you blacksmith isn’t doing too badly for himself.” Aries mused.

But all the awes that her companions had mustered were nothing compared to the joy she felt within her heart. She had finally made it and she couldn’t me more nervous. She was excited, but her nerves were beginning to take over. She thought about all her insecurities and her lack of affection she had shown to him the last time she saw him. What if she was too late and he had already married, or worse, what if he didn’t want her?

Her heart began to race and she began feeling much like she when she was about to give birth to Bella. The panic was swelling and at that very moment she wanted to take her horses’ reins and steer them in the opposite direction.

Sienna could see the panic set in Arya’s eyes and she immediately pulled her horse to stand beside the girl.

“Do not panic. Everything will turn out like it is supposed to be. If you wish to turn around, we will, and if you wish to move forward, all of us will follow. But this is your choice and only you can make it.” Sienna told her.

Arya gulped, trying to calm her panic. This was the choice Bran had talked about, Arya knew it in her gut. She looked down at the babe cradled at her chest; her peaceful face filled with slumber. It only took that one look and she knew what she had to do.

She nudged her horse to move forward and they made their way to the castle gates.

Four guards were manning the entrance, each with armor adorning the Baratheon sigil. They had swords ate their hips and war hammers in their hands. It seemed they were ready for any threat that would make themselves known.

“Speak your business!” One guard bellowed.

“I wish to speak to the lord! We have traveled far and seek refreshment.” Arya yelled back.

The guards spoke among themselves before gesturing for the five to make their way through the castle gates. Arya thanked them and followed one guard to the courtyard.

“Wait here, the squire went to fetch the lord.” The guard said. Arya nodded and followed his instructions.

It hadn’t been more than a few minutes when woman about Aries’ age emerged from the castle. Her hair was a thick black mane and her eyes were that all too familiar Baratheon blue. She was dressed in a light corseted vest and trousers. Her boots came up to her knees and she had a small sword strapped to her waist. She stood tall and with an attitude that Arya knew all too well.

Arya gently jumped off her horse, being mindful of Bella strapped to her chest, and approached the woman.

“May I help you with something?” The woman spoke.

“I’m looking to speak with Lord Gendry Baratheon, is he here?” Arya asked.

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line. She was studying Arya from head to toe. She was dressed much like the woman in front of her, with her own weapons fashioned at her waist.

“He’s not here, but you have me instead, Lady Mya Baratheon.” She said calmly.

Arya’s heart began to shatter. The woman standing in front of her was Gendry’s wife and here she was walking in her home to tell her husband of his bastard child. Arya began to feel sick. She wasn’t sure how to respond. At that moment, she wanted to climb back onto her horse and run away from all her problems.

“I-I am sorry. I should not have come.” Arya’s voice was no more than a whisper. She began to climb back on her horse when the women grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so.

“Wait! Who did you say you were?” She asked.

Arya meet her blue eyes, “My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell, my lady.”

“Arya Stark? _The_ Arya Stark? My Gods, I have heard so many things about you from Gendry!” Arya could see the excitement in the woman’s eyes and it filled her with utter confusion.

“He told you about me? Why would he do that?” Arya asked her.

Mya scoffed, as if the answer was obvious, “Because he is madly in love you, that’s why!”

“And...You’re okay with that?” Confusion laced Arya’s voice.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Mya asked her.

“Well because you are his wife. You should want me dead, not praise his love for me.”

Mya burst into laughter. It was the kind of laughter that made your belly hurt and your eyes water. Arya looked at her in shock, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Gendry is not my husband! He’s my brother! It’s a long story, but we’re siblings.” Mya assured her.

Arya let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. There was a weight lifted off of her and she felt like she could finally relax.

“So, he’s not married?” Arya needed that confirmation.

“No! My brother is not married.” Mya assured her.

Arya’s face broke out into a smile. She felt a happiness swell inside her that she hadn’t felt since Bella was born. She looked down at the babe once more and saw that she was now wide awake.

Mya followed her gaze and peeked into the cradled wrap holding the babe in place. What she saw took her breath away. Inside was a small babe who looked exactly like her brother; exactly like her. Everything was beginning to make sense and she looked up at Arya, never needing to ask the question. Her eyes had said it all. The babe was no doubt, her brothers.

“Harold, make up two rooms for our other guest. Make sure they are fed and well rested.” Mya said to the squire. The young squire quickly nodded his head and ran back inside the castle.

Mya turned towards the remaining party, “If you could follow my guard, he will take you to the stables to rest your horses. I will have Harold come fetch you to show you to your rooms.”

Arya gave a nod to Aries to follow, “I will meet up with you lot shortly.”

Aries smiled and galloped behind the rest of the traveling crew.

Arya turned to Mya and began following the tall woman inside the castle, making sure to keep Bella concealed. Mya lead Arya up a winding stair case, reaching up to the top of the tower that could be seen from Griffin’s Roost.

They reached a large door and Mya had easily pushed it open. Inside was a large solar with an oak table in the middle. There were six chairs seated around the table and a tray of food resting on top of it. Arya had noticed that it had not been touched, that is until Mya took a chunk of bread and stuffed it in her mouth. She hummed with delight and began to pour two goblets of wine.

“Please, have seat. You must be hungry as well.” Mya pushed the tray of food to Arya’s direction. She immediately went straight for the grapes on the tray and shoved them in her mouth. She had been ravenous, her appetite finally coming back to her.  

Mya let Arya indulge in the food before she began to question the young girl. She may have heard the stories from Gendry, but she didn’t fully trust the wolf yet.

“So the babe is his then?” Mya casually took a sip of her wine. She studied Arya’s reaction and noticed a cold exterior that would be difficult to crack.

Arya gave a slight nod; a blush rushing to her cheeks. Aside from the people she trusted, she hadn’t explicitly stated out loud that Bella was Gendry’s. She didn’t want the wrong ears to hear and get word to Gendry. She knew Westeros, and word tended to travel fast throughout the seven kingdoms. She wanted to be able to tell him that they had created a child together, and not some stranger he didn’t know.

“Aye, I see it. I mean she looks exactly like us.” Mya quipped.

Arya was beginning to get irritated with the woman. She had come to Storm’s End to see Gendry, not his half-sister that he didn’t know existed.

“Where is Gendry?” Arya asked, her tone harsh.

Mya lifted an eyebrow, “He is out. He should be back sometime after dinner. You can wait for him here. It is his chambers after all.”

Arya’s eyes narrowed. She knew that this Mya had ulterior motives and she wanted to know exactly what those motives were.

“Mya, is it? I can’t help but feel like you want to ask me a question. Please, don’t be afraid, I don’t bite…much.” A sly smile formed on Arya’s lips. She wanted to stir the woman in any way possible, even if it meant play a game she hadn’t played in a while.

Mya sighed. She had heard plenty of stories about the great Night King slayer and not just from her brother. Word had traveled far and fast about the young wolf and all about her journeys. Of course, one could not know if what was being said was truth, but Mya believed that perhaps it was. If she did in fact train with the faceless men than she had to tread careful, as to not stir direwolf inside of her.

“Very well. I will play your game, Arya Stark of Winterfell. Why are you here? The last my brother saw of you, you were on a ship sailing away. I understand that you have his babe in your arms, but she was not the only reason you came back. I want to know why.” Mya said in a low voice.

“I don’t owe anyone an explanation but Gendry. Once he returns, I will tell him.” Arya’s eyes were like daggers. If looks could kill, Mya would surely be dead.

Mya stayed focus on Arya, which is until a bang came through the door.

“Good, then tell him.” Mya’s eyes flicked to the door.

Arya could feel a presence behind her. Every inch in her body wanted to turn to see him, but she couldn’t.

“Tell me what?” When he spoke, is was like the ice that froze her body had suddenly melted and the only thing she needed was to look at him.

She turned in her chair and was faced with those oh-so familiar deep blue eyes.


	7. The Stag and The Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry reunite. Gendry meets an unexpected guest. Gendry and Arya have a heart to heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! This is the last part....well not technically, I am writing an epilogue. This fic turned out longer than I anticipated and I even added extra parts to it, because I didn’t want to part with it. But alas, it is time. I am glad that I wrote this, I need to focus on another story from “An Unexpected Journey” to help get my creative juices flowing. I am about half way through with writing part 12 for AUJ and I hope to have it up by next weekend...fingers crossed. It just sucks because I work full time and by the time I get home, it’s already 8 at night and I have to get ready for the next day...so like the only time I have to write is the weekend or during my lunch break. Anyway...I’m getting WAY too personal..lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the epilogue up by Sunday EST. Enjoy and always, happy reading!

The Stag and the Fawn

Gendry stared at the two women in front of him, his mouth agape. When the cook’s boy Harold had told him Mya was entertaining a guest in his solar, he hadn’t expected Arya Stark to be sitting in front of her. He was sure that it would be another prospect for marriage that Lord Estermont had recommended. Mya, with her sick sense of humor, would have brought the girl up just to see his face wrinkle in disgust. But instead of a prissy high born lady in some gods awful dress, sat Arya Stark with a babe strapped to her chest.

There were so many questions running through his head, but none seemed to escape his lips. All he could do was stare at the woman who left him nearly a year prior. He truly believed that he would never see her in the flesh again. All he had were his memories that would plague him every night about the woman he loved.

Mya cleared her throat and Gendry’s gaze tore from Arya, landing on his sister who sat just opposite of her.

“Wolf got your tongue, brother?” She teased.

Gendry glared at her; his eyes shining with fury. Mya had known that look all too well; she got nearly every day. Whenever she would do something to annoy him or embarrass him, he would direct a look towards her that screamed Ours is The Fury. Under normal circumstances, she would jokingly press the matter, knowing he would not and could not do anything harming to her, but her common sense had warned her to think otherwise.

Mya rose from her chair and straightened her leather vest, pulling it down ever so slightly to put in place, “Right, I have to go…check the kitchens. If you will excuse me.”

She gave a slight bow to Arya and threw Gendry a glance that said, don’t fuck it up.

Gendry opened the door for her, letting her slip out of the solar with ease. The door clicked behind her and she heard the lock latch from behind it. She shifted her weight slightly, as to not make a floor board creak and leaned her ear against the smooth surface, trying to listen to any part of their conversation.

Mya had always been a curios woman, and a locked door was not going to stop her from eavesdropping, no matter how private the conversation was. This was her brother; her newfound family. She had to make sure that Arya wasn’t going to break his heart, not like she had the last time. She may have been a wolf, but Mya was a stag and she stayed true to her family words.

Gendry knew Mya was listening right outside of his solar. She always listened to his private conversations and he hadn’t minded because she would catch something he didn’t hear. But this time was different. He wanted complete privacy. Without a single word, he stride towards Arya, grabbed her hand and pulled her into has bed chambers, closing the door behind him. At that moment, he was grateful for the dual rooms and the separation between the solar and bed chambers.

He latched the lock, for added measure, and lead Arya to the small table placed in front of the large fireplace adorning his chambers. She took a seat without hesitation and brought Bella closer to her chest; the babe still sleeping soundlessly.

Gendry began to pace the room. His thoughts going ever where all at once. He wasn’t sure what to say to the girl in front of him or even how to form a proper sentence without sound stupid. It didn’t take much to render the man speechless, so the shock of his former lover with a babe in her arms may have snatched his tongue straight from his mouth.

Arya’s irritation began to grow. First she had a Baratheon that would not shut up, now she has a Baratheon that won’t speak a single word. Aside from their looks, Arya couldn’t see how those two were related. It reminded her of her relationship with Sansa; they were sisters, but couldn’t be more opposite from the other.

Mya seemed quick witted, while Gendry took things at a slower pace. The one thing they did share in common was their stubbornness and Gods help her if she had to deal with the both of them.

Arya sighed, “Well, are you going to say something or just pace the floor the rest of the night?”

Gendry stopped and brought his eyes to meet hers.

Arya could see all the emotions in the swirl of his irises. Each was a potent as the next. Love, angry, passion, confusion, hurt, curiosity. Arya wasn’t sure which one she should tackle first. She knew he would want answers and she would give them to him, but perhaps it was best if she tried to diffuse the situation.

Arya rose from her seat and cross the room to Gendry. She was just a foot from him; their space becoming intertwined. She gently untied the long cloth that held Bella to her and pulled the sleeping babe to cradle in her arms.

Gendry had never seen Arya so gentle before. In all the time he knew her, she had always been a fierce warrior girl, who would push him down to the ground every change she got. The strange tenderness she had shown was a surprising quality he wish he had known sooner.

He looked down at the babe and really saw her for the first time. He hadn’t the chance to acknowledge her before, for he was too preoccupied with the presence of Arya. He knew she held a babe to her chest, but he didn’t know that it would be his.

And she was his; he knew immediately. She had his dark black hair and her hands looked similar to his. His heart swelled to the point of bursting. He though he would never feel this type of love in his life; a love that he wished he had as a child. The love of a father.

“Can I-I hold her?” He voice was nothing more than a whisper and his nerves were beginning to take over.

Arya smiled, “Of course you can.”

She laid the babe in his arms; being careful to not wake her. He was gentle in receiving her and he smiled at the way his arms seemed to fit perfectly around her sleeping form.

He had never held a babe before and wasn’t sure if he was holding her properly, but with Arya’s guidance he hoped to learn.

His eyes remained on the babe and he began to feel himself ease. His nerves calming; so much so, he was unafraid to question her mother before them.

“What is her name?” He wanted to know more than anything.

“Bella Cassandra Baratheon.” Arya stated, her voice slightly shaking.

Gendry tore his eyes from his child and stared at the Gray ones in front of him, “You gave her my name?”

“You’re her father, of course I gave her your name.” Arya said matter of fact.

Gendry knew that Bella was his, but the validation from Arya made it all more real.

It was hard for him to contain the anger that was boiling inside of him. If it weren’t for the child in his arms, he would be screaming and yelling, demanding answers. He hated how stoic Arya seemed by the whole situation; it drove him mad. How could she keep this child from him? How could she not tell him?

Arya could see the bubbling anger form in Gendry’s eyes. It was a type of anger that she had only seem once before during the long night.

Gendry moved to the bed and placed Bella on the soft feather surface. He knew the conversation that Arya and he had to have, and he preferred to not do it in Bella’s presence.

Arya was the one to unlatch his chamber door and walk out to his solar. Gendry followed and gently closed the door behind him. The both moved to sit at the large oak table, each taking a goblet of wine. For a moment they sat in silence; taking small sips from their goblets. It wasn’t until Gendry let out a long, deep sigh that he didn’t know he was holding and ran his fingers through his grown out hair.

“Did you know?” He asked her.

Arya stared at him, taking another sip of wine. “Know what?”

“Don’t play those games with me, Arya. Not now.” He took a breath. “Did you know you were carrying before you left King’s Landing?”

Arya quickly inhaled, “Yes. I knew.”

Gendry burst from his chair, standing to tower over her; his voice now raising, “And you didn’t think to tell me! I had a right to know!”

“I didn’t want you to know!” She yelled back at him. She too, was now standing.

“And why not!?”

“Because-” She hesitated. Drudging up those memories from when she found out were disappointing. She hated every inch of her being for ever thinking that she would get rid of her babe.

She sighed, her voice softening, “Because I wanted to get rid of her. I thought about drinking moon tea or taking my sword and driving it into my belly. If I knew that I wouldn’t die in the process, I probably would have done it and I would have never forgiven myself.”

Gendy’s eyes went soft; his anger melting away. He could see the hurt in her eyes and they way those thoughts plagued her being. He moved closer to her then, engulfing her into a bear of a hug. His arms snaked around her waist, pressing her into his chest. She didn’t protest. She gripped him hard and breathed in his familiar scent. She could hear his heartbeat underneath his jerkin. It was beating with all the strength and pace of a racing horse. She found comfort in his embrace; a type of comfort she hadn’t felt in a long time.

They remained in each other’s arms for a time. Neither one wanting to let go, but Arya had to tell him. She had to let him know what happened and why she took so long to come back.

She pulled from him and brought a hand to his face, cupping it gently. She leaned forward, using the tips of her toes to reach his lips and brushed a soft kiss across them. It was short and gentle and convey a thousand words that never needed to be said aloud.

“I need to tell you everything. But most importantly why I came back.” She whispered.

Gendry nodded and they returned to their seats at the table. They filled their wine goblets and Arya began to recount her story to him. She told him of an endless sea filled with summer heats. She told him of the near mutiny on her ship and of her dear friends that helped her a longer her journey. She told him how terrified she was when she first felt Bella stir inside her and she even confessed that she wanted to give Bella to any woman that would take her. It was a story filled with tears and laughter and strife.

“She was born in a storm. Only a true Baratheon could muster that.” Arya chuckled.

“And is she? A Baratheon through and through?” Gendry inquired.

Arya nodded, a smile adorning her face. “She is just as stubborn as you, if not more. And she can truly sleep through anything, just like her father. And her eyes!”

“What about them?” Gendry asked, a slight panic setting in his voice.

“They are blue, like yours. Like Mya’s. Truly the Baratheon blue that everyone talks about.” Arya mused.

Gendry couldn’t help but crack a joke, “The seed is strong then.”

Arya shoved his shoulder, the smile never leaving her lips.

They talked for hours and Gendry couldn’t help but wonder if Mya was still listening. For her sake, he hoped that she wasn’t.

There was a silent pause between them and Gendry cleared his throat, mustering the courage to ask the question he wanted so desperately to know the answer to.

“Why did you come back? And don’t say it was because of Bella. You and I both know there is more to it than that.”

Arya sighed and finished her wine. She took a deep breathe and began to give him his answer.

“At first, it was because of Bella. I didn’t want her to grow up not know who her father was. I know what it’s like to not have my father there anymore, and I couldn’t bare the thought of her going through that. But then I started to feel this emptiness inside of me that not even Bella could fill. It’s like all those things that made me the old Arya Stark, the one before Braavos, came rushing back like flood. I didn’t know how to stop it, and if I’m being honest, I didn’t want it to stop.” Arya paused. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and said, “I guess I was tired of running.”

“What are you going to do now?” Gendry asked.

Arya looked up at his deep blue eyes. She was looking for any indication that he didn’t want her there and she couldn’t see it.

“If it is okay with you, I’d very much like to stay and maybe be your family?” The last part came out as a whisper, but Gendry heard it nonetheless.

A smile spread across his face and he crashed his lips onto hers. He hadn’t remembered getting up from his chair that sat across from her. All he could think about was to hold her close and never let her go. He missed the way she tasted against his lips. The familiar taste of sea salt and wine washed over his tongue and it only made him deepen the kiss even more.

Arya missed this. She missed him and was grateful that she finally listened to her heart for once in her life. She knew this made her happy and she never wanted it to end.

But a tiny babe had other ideas.

A cry from the bed chamber broke the two apart. Arya and Gendry turned their heads to the door and chuckled. Of course their child would have terrible timing.

Arya began to make her way to the bed chamber, Gendry close behind.

Bella was fussing in the bed, wiggling against the light furs. She wanted to be coddled, so a Gendry complied. He lifted her from the bed and held her in his arms, cooing to calm her. Bella stared up at the strange man and began to giggle. Arya was surprised by the reaction, considering Gendry was a new face for her to learn.

Arya couldn’t help but feel nothing but pure happiness as she saw the pair in front of her. Gendry was looking at Bella the way her father used to look at her. It was a sight to behold and a sight that brought tears to Arya’s eyes. She knew that her Stag would love and protect their fawn with his entire being.

This is home. This is where I want to be.


	8. Epilogue: The Family of Storm's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry look forward to the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue!! So I am like seriously considering a sequel for this with the children that Arya and Gendry have, but it won't be a multi chapter (I say that, but let's be real, it probably will be) and may just be a one shot. I have had this idea for like a future story with the kids of Arya and Gendry, so I may decided to write that in the near future. I also want to give an update on AUJ. I have about half of the next chapter written and am planning on uploading around 4th of July weekend. But let me know, seriously, if you guys want to more of Bella and her siblings (note: she had four other siblings). I just have to have a big family for them, considering Arya comes from one and I feel like Gendry would want one. Also, this part was literally put together because I was at Pride all weekend here in Florida and I am hella exhausted. My feet hurt, but my heart is screaming with joy! This was my first Pride parade and I loved it!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think! As always, happy reading!!

Epilogue: The Family of Storm’s End

It had been six moons since Arya showed up at Storm’s End and she was finally beginning to settle with ease. It had taken some time for her to become familiar with routine, but once she did she found it embracing. For most of her life she had been on the run; trying to escape the demons of her past. Now that she had time to still, she appreciated the life that was around her. She was still that uncage wolf that she would always be, and Gendry understood that.

The first moon in Storm’s End had been hard on Arya and all she wanted to do was escape. She had gotten up in the dead of night in no more than in her sleeping gown and made her way to the busy shores. She needed to look out at the sea; to see the waves crash against the side of the castle. She had missed the open waters and running a ship.

She didn’t want to have an excuse to run away, so she had given her ship to Aries. He was very much like her and couldn’t sit still for long. He wanted to continue what she started and find west of Westeros. Arya had given him her blessing and gave her ship to him for good measure. He was grateful and had promised to return it in one piece. Aires’ lover, Donovan had intended to go with him but couldn’t pass up the opportunity to work in the kitchens at the castle.

It was a momentous goodbye. Arya, Sienna, and Alyse had joined Donovan at the dock at Griffin’s Roost. Gendry had been hesitant, but agreed to let Arya take young Bella, so long as he joined them. There were tears and laughter as they watched their dear friend depart on his journey. Donovan had been a mess, tears and snot running down his face. Arya couldn’t help but laugh at the confusion upon Gendry’s face.

Later that night, when they were staying at the inn half way between Storm’s End and Griffin’s Roost, Arya had explained to her stupid bull that Donovan and Aries were very much like his Uncle Renly and preferred the company of men. His cheeks went bright red and they laughed through the night.

There were more times since, that she would wake and sneak out of the castle to sit on the sands and watch the reflection of the moon on the water.

By the time the third moon came, Gendry had begun to sense Arya’s absence in the bed beside him. He woke just shortly after she had made her escape and had a feeling on where she would be. He made his way out of the castle and around to the beaches below. He saw her small figure sitting on the shore just before the waves could reach her feet. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her chin resting atop of them.

There hadn’t been too many times in Arya’s life where someone could sneak up on her, but that night, Gendry had. She was startled by his sudden presence beside her but was glad that he finally was able to find her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

“You finally found me.” She said to him, pressing further into him.

Gendry sighed, “Aye. It only took three moons.”

Arya gave a small chuckle and continued to gaze out at the sea.

“And what about Bella?” She asked after short time of silence.

“I woke Sienna before I left. She is watching her.” Gendry paused. He knew why she was on the beach, but he needed to hear it from her.

“What is going on Arya? Do you regret staying?” He asked her.

Arya lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I do not regret anything. I…I just miss it. I miss the freedom it allowed me to have; being on the sea. I just feel like I am suffocating at times.” She confessed.

Gendry placed a small kiss on her lips.

“If you need time, I will give it to you. If you have to escape for a few weeks at a time, let me know. I will never hold you back.”

Arya returned a kiss to him, the smile on her face never leaving.

“I know you will never hold me back, but there is someone who will, and she is sound asleep in her cot up there,” Arya pointed to the castle towering above them.

Gendry let out a laugh, “Yes, because she is a demanding babe. I’ve seen you feed her, she eats like your teat will run away! And even though she loves her mother, I’m sure that Alyse and Sienna will be more than happy to help with her, if ever you feel the need to escape for a bit.”

Arya ley out a sigh, “I know they would, but I just can’t leave her. Not yet. Maybe when she is older, where she doesn’t rely on me as much. But for now, I stay here with her and with you.”

“If you say so.” Gendry teased.

Arya gave him a slight shove and they stayed there on the beach for some time, just watching the waves move against the sandy shore. By the time they decided to return, the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon.

That was three moons back and Arya was now able to spend her time wisely. She trained young men and women in the art of water dancing and was even teaching Alyse a few things to protect herself as any woman should know how to.

She even helped Gendry in the day to day runnings of the castle. A few of the liege lords were weary but took her in with open arms. There was one liege lord who had questioned the parentage of Bella, and Arya was quick to let him know otherwise.

“Call my child a bastard again, Lord Estermont, and I can promise that my dagger won’t miss your head a second time.” She had told him coldly.

Her Cat’s Paw dagger has stuck in a banister right behind the lord’s head. She had thrown it at him the moment that word left his mouth. His face went pale and he gave a quick nod of his head. She never heard that word come out of his mouth again.

After that moment, the lords new better than to question Lady Arya Stark.

Mya had a harder shell to crack. She was extremely protective of her brother and doubted Arya’s intentions on more than one occasion. She didn’t fully trust Arya and it would take time for her to completely open herself up to her.

Arya knew that Mya was would be the oil to her water. They didn’t seem to mesh well with one another and avoided each other at all costs. Mya even started to avoid Gendry, consider Arya was always with him. They hardly spoke and last full conversation they had was when Arya first arrived.

Mya fully believed that Arya would disappear on night, and never return; breaking her brother’s heart like she had just a few years prior.

When Gendry came to her one night asking for her advice in marriage, she quickly tried to shut down the idea.

“Don’t be stupid, little brother. If she didn’t want to marry you then, she doesn’t want to marry you now. What is the difference?” She chastised.

“The difference, Mya, is that we have a child together and I truly believe that she’ll stay. The people love her and even the lords have come around. She won’t leave Bella, at least not yet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Gendry confessed.

Mya groaned in frustration. Gendry had told her about the night he found Arya on the beach. He told her the conversation that they had nearly three moons ago. She had told him then to not be surprised if he woke and Arya was truly gone. She even called him an idiot for allowing her to leave like that, if she chose to.

“Do what you want, Gendry. I don’t care. Just don’t come to me when she leaves again.” Mya stormed out her own room and headed towards the kitchens. It had become her favorite place here of late, and it was the only place in the castle where she could drink her ale without any interruptions. But that night she was joined by none other than Arya Stark.

She was waiting for her at a small table seated by the hearth where the cooks baked their bread. There were only two seats and Arya was occupying one of them. She had two goblets of ale sitting atop the table; one in her hand and the other in front of the empty seat.

“Seven hells, can I have not one place to myself?” Mya exclaimed.

“I am not staying long, just want to talk.” Arya explained.

Mya took the seat across from her and downed the goblet of ale. She grabbed the near by pitcher and refilled her cup.

“What do you want to talk about?” Mya’s tone was a bit harsh and she didn’t care.

“I know what Gendry asked you. I have had a feeling he’s been wanting to ask me again for some time. Well, that and I also found a small box in his chest that housed a ring. That stupid bull! I don’t need a ring.” Arya took a sip of her goblet and cringed at the taste. She never really liked ale, she preferred wine, but thought it best to have Mya’s favorite drink for the situation.

“So, you are going to say no.” It wasn’t a question.

Arya cocked her head and raised her left eyebrow, “I never said that. I just said that I didn’t need a ring.”

Mya was beginning to get frustrated with the conversation and wanted nothing more than escape the suffocating interaction.

“What do you want, Arya? Do you want my blessing? Well, sorry, I won’t give it. I worry for him and I worry that you’ll break his heart again. I can’t have that.” Mya confessed, her voice slightly cracking.

“I know how it is to worry and to protect your brother. I did the same with mine and in the end, he became more broken than before. But I want you to know that I will never hurt him again. I’ve thought about leave for some time when Bella gets older, but the more I think about it, the more I hate the idea. I can’t leave him. Not again. I love Gendry and I want to marry him.” Arya opened her heart to Mya, hoping that she would believe the words that she was saying.

Mya sighed. She could hear the truth behind Arya’s words and it aggravated her. She wanted so hard not to believe her, but she couldn’t help but see the emotion on Arya’s face. There in front of her, sat a girl that had become vulnerable, when it was nearly impossible for her to do so.

“Alright. But if you do anything to hurt him, I promise I will gut you myself.” Mya stated.

Arya let out a small chuckle, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two women remained in the kitchens for a time, just talking and genuinely getting to know one another.

After their conversation, Mya had begun to care for Arya like any sister would and started to truly believe that she was here to stay.

She enjoyed watching her brother and Arya interact. She could see the true love that each of them had for the other. She could see the way Gendry would stare adoringly at Arya when she would be in the training yard or how Arya would look at Gendry when he was in the forge working on whatever weapon a liege lord had ordered.

It was the type of love that she hadn’t seen and hoped that she would never lose to see.

She even began to love Bella in a way that she didn’t know she was capable of. It was a different kind of love than the one she had for her brother or even Arya. This love was that of a mother and child, and even though Bella wasn’t hers, she would love her just as fiercely as her parents did.

They had become a family, the lot of them. It wasn’t just Arya, Gendry and Bella. It was Alyse, Sienna, Donovan, and Mya too.

Arya didn’t think that she would be this lucky and gain a family that loved her just as much as her other family had. It was perfect for her, and she didn’t need anyone else.

So, just a moon later, she married Gendry with only her family in attendance. She didn’t need a large party or celebration, all she needed were the people that mattered most to her. Even her brother, the king and her sister, the queen were in attendance. She had sent a raven beyond the wall to let Jon know of her nuptials and had received one back congratulating her on her happiness. Gendry had also received a letter from Jon, which he had yet to share with Arya.

The wedded, celebrated, and bedded; becoming joined as husband and wife.

Several years had gone by and Jon had been given a pardon to visit Arya on Bella’s third nameday. It had been a happy surprise and one that Arya would never forget. Jon stayed with them for three weeks and when the time came to bid farewell, Arya had cried into his chest as if she were a little girl.

“I’ll see you again. Take care, and make sure you keep Gendry in his place.” Jon had smiled to her.

Arya nodded and gave her big brother a soft kiss of the cheek.

She saw Jon leave the gates and didn’t tear her gaze from his back until he had disappeared over the horizon.

She wiped the tears from her face and made her way to the training yard.

Gendry knew better than to disturb her when she was emotional and thought it best to avoid her. Although Bella had yet to learn that skill.

She toddled down to the yard and grasped her mother’s leg.

“Don’t cry, mama.” She whined into Arya’s leg.

Arya lifted her child into her arms, hugging her.

“I’m not, my sweet. Now, where is your father? He should have been watching you.”

As if summoned, Gendry had made his appearance.

“Bella, what have I told you about wondering off. I’m sorry, Arya, she is a quick one. Much like you.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss of her lips.

“Mhh, she is like me. I just hope the next one is like you.” Arya said smoothly.

It had taken Gendry several moments to realize what Arya had said. His eyes widened, and his mouth became slightly agape.

“Are you certain?”

Arya nodded, “The maester confirmed that I may be three moons along.”

Gendry’s face broke out into a wide grin. He lifted Arya into his arms, with Bella still in Arya’s. The two girls giggled as they were being twirled around.

He gently set them down on the ground and Gendry gave Arya another sweet kiss.

“Eww, papa!” Bella squealed.

Gendry laughed and turned his attention to Bella, “I’ll show you eww.”

He began to tickle her profusely, giving her small kisses on her cheeks. Bella giggled and wiggled out of Arya’s arms, running away from her father. Gendry followed behind her, chasing her into the main courtyard.

Arya smiled at the pair and couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with joy, and although the thought of another babe had scared her, she was truly excited to see what the future help for the family of Storm’s End.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like. Part 2 will up sometime tomorrow...or tonight...if I feel like it. If you have questions feel free to DM on Tumblr @Katlyn1948. Thanks and peace out!


End file.
